Concierto Simultáneo
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: En la ciudad de Tokio se presenta un concierto donde participan Tatu y Michiru. Mucha gente va a presenciar el espectáculo entre ellos un personaje singular del pasado...
1. Default Chapter

Este es un fic que hace mucho tiempo comencé, cuando aún existía la fiebre por tatu jejeje... ahora creo que ya no interesará mucho porque ya pasaron de moda, pero a mi aún me gustan. Es un poco extraño pero espero les guste. Consta de varios capítulos que prometo terminaré, ahora sí. Este sólo es un break del otro fanfic, es un poco desgastante para mi escribir tantas cosas depresivas jejejeje... y también estoy publicándolo para demostrar que si termino los fanfics.  
Ahora van las debidas menciones: Sailormoon y todos sus personajes son de Naoko Takeushi y quién sabe quien más, no me demanden por favor. Tatu, igual, tienen derechos reservados. No estoy usando el nombre de nadie para lucrar. Fin jejeje...

"Concierto Simultáneo"

En la gran ciudad de Tokio mucha gente, especialmente jóvenes, se reunían fuera de las taquillas del Tokio Dome esperando con ansias la hora en que el gran concierto comenzaría. Desde el escenario, tras bambalinas, un par de ojos azules observaban como la gente iba reuniéndose y ocupando sus lugares. El sitio estaba a reventar, no cabía ni una sola aguja y esto la emocionaba.

-Es increíble cuánta gente se ha reunido para ésta presentación - La voz de un hombre distrajo a la joven de ojos azules de su concentración.  
-Si, esto será grandioso, Iván - respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios sin quitar la mirada de la gente que se acomodaba. -Deberías estar terminando de prepararte con Lena en el camerino- dijo Iván alborotando el cabello negro de la chica - o ¿piensas salir toda despeinada?  
-¡Oye! - repeló la joven acomodándose el cabello con un gesto de desaprobación. Luego salió corriendo dirigiéndose a su camerino donde terminaría de arreglarse para el concierto. Dentro del camerino el maquillista terminaba de dar los últimos toques a la pelirroja sentada frente al espejo cuando la puerta se abrió y la chica de ojos azules entró corriendo, se aventó a la silla junto a la otra joven, dio un par de vueltas y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Yulia, ¿dónde te metes? Ya casi comenzamos y tu perdida quién sabe donde.  
-¡Lena, el sitio está a reventar! Este concierto va a ser lo máximo y... y... y... ¿qué haces?  
-No creo que vayas a salir con esos pelos- Lena peinaba a la otra chica con su mano -¿Tu también? - Yulia tomó la mano de la otra chica, la hizo a un lado y se colocó un gorro rojo. Lena sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Estás loca de remate.  
-Pero aún así me amas-La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia ella con una mirada pícara. Lena rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se inclinó para besarla.  
-Ejem... Disculpen señoritas pero tengo que terminar de arreglar a esta mmm... ¿niña?- Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al maquillista que tenía una expresión de apúrense que no tengo su tiempo. -Si, perdón, ya me estoy quieta- La pelinegra se sentó derecha en la silla sin mover ni un músculo. El maquillista sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo.  
-Oye, tú que haz estado merodeando por ahí, ¿no haz visto a la chica que va a tocar con nosotras?  
-mmmm.... A ver... - Yulia trataba de hacer memoria - Nop, aún no la he visto... ¿cuál es su nombre?  
-Michiru Kaioh... algo así... - Cierto, cierto... esos nombres raros de los japoneses jajajajajajajaja- la chica comenzó a reirse - ¡AY! - Recibió un golpe en la cabeza del maquillista con el peine - ¿qué le pasa? - se sobaba la cabeza.  
-Ya te dije que no te muevas, no puedo ponerte el rimel.  
-Ya bájale, qué gruñón saliste- dijo la chica poniendo cara de ofendida y cruzando los brazos. El hombre sólo volteó al cielo diciendo en su interior "dame paciencia Dios mío". Lena sólo se reía de la cómica escena. De pronto escucharon que tocaron a la puerta y se abrió mostrando a un joven de cabello castaño claro de ojos azules.

-Gomen nasai - dijo el joven agachando la cabeza. -¿Traducción?- dijo Yulia sarcásticamente volteando a ver al muchacho. Al moverse, el maquillista volvió a darle un golpe y la otra se quejó -¡OYE! ¡Me vas a sacar un chichón, salvaje!- se sobó otra vez y volteó a ver al que había irrumpido en su camerino. Cuando lo vio se le iluminaron las pupilas y se hincó sobre la silla. - ¡WOW!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de recibir otro golpe más fuerte -¡OUCH!- se empezó a sobar con las dos manos.  
-Eso te enseñará a calmar tus ímpetus, Volkova - dijo Lena balanceando el peine en su mano. El muchacho estaba completamente desubicado.  
-Discúlpenme, me confundí de camerino- Terminando de decir eso, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. -¡NNNOOOO!- Yulia gritó con lagrimitas en sus ojos - ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve!- estiró su brazo como tratando de alcanzarlo pero empezó a perder el equilibrio y antes de poder sujetarse del respaldo, la pelirroja la empujó hacia delante y calló sobre su rostro - ¡Ay ay ay ay! - Se sobaba la quijada - eso me dolió... por qué lo hiciste- volteó a ver a su novia con más lagrimitas en sus ojos.  
-Cínica... - fue lo único que dijo Lena con una expresión de furia antes de ir a la otra silla y sentarse con los brazos cruzados. -Sólo fue una pequeña bromita - dijo Yulia con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza - No te enojes por favor...- se acercó a la otra chica con ojitos de perrito regañado. -Por Dios, no me vas a convencer ésta vez - se volteó ignorando a su novia. -Lena preciosa, mi vida, mi amor, por favor perdóname... No lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo prometo, era una broma... - empezó a suplicar abrazando a Lena por detrás - Además ya te vengaste, me dejaste una combustión en la cabeza...- Lena volteó a verla y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.  
-¿Combustión? JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA es contusión JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Bueno, pero me entendiste- resolvió la chica abrazándola mientras la otra le daba un beso en la frente.  
-Lo siento -Yo lo sentí más jejejeje- respondió la pelinegra sobándose la quijada.  
-Ejem... disculpen niñas pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo - dijo el maquillista ya harto de tantas interrupciones.  
-Bueno, ya ya, gruñón - dijo la pelinegra entre dientes y se sentó en su silla para que la terminaran de arreglar para el concierto.

2004 


	2. Concierto Simultáneo 2

Capítulo 2 

En otro camerino se encontraba una chica de cabello acuamarina abriendo un estuche de violín cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Ella indicó a la persona que podía pasar y al abrir la puerta apareció el mismo joven de ojos azules que en el camerino de las otras chicas. -Haruka, qué bueno que al fin llegaste - dijo la chica con gran emoción abrazando el violín con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El muchacho cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, tomó el instrumento y lo dejó a un lado, después la rodeó por su cintura.  
- Michiru crees que podría perderme alguno de tus conciertos - preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios - te ves preciosa como siempre- la chica se ruborizó y el joven se inclinó para besarla cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y seis niñas entraron corriendo al lugar, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de ellas. - FIUF!!! Al fin pudimos librarnos de ese guardia - dijo una de cabello rubio con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza. Las otras cinco chicas sólo movieron la cabeza rápidamente en aceptación mientras seguían empujando la puerta.  
- ¿Oigan, no creen que mejor hubiéramos esperado a que amablemente el señor nos indicara el camino? - preguntó otra chica de cabello corto azul.  
- No creo que nos hubiera mostrado nada, es un gruñón esquizofrénico- Dijo otra de cabello castaño con hermosos aretes de rosas.  
- Creo que no nos hubiera hecho nada si la tonta de Serena no hubiera abierto su bocota - dijo otra chica mucho menor que las otras con un gran par de coletas rosas.  
-Oye!! Yo sólo le pregunté por qué tenía esa nariz tan fea, no tiene nada de malo! - dijo otra chica rubia con un par de coletas más largas que las de la niña pequeña. Sus amigas la voltearon a ver con grandes gotas de sudor en la frente. -¿Qué tiene?- preguntó incrédula Serena.  
- Por Dios! ¿no pueden dejar de meterse en problemas?- dijo Haruka con una gran gota de sudor en la frente, aún abrazando a la chica. Las 6 jóvenes de la puerta voltearon a verlos e hicieron un gesto de "ya los cachamos". Cuando la pareja se dio cuenta rápidamente se soltaron y ruborizaron. -Uuuuhhh!!! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - dijo Serena dando unos ligeros codazos en el estómago de Haruka.  
- Aaaa... este... pues... no... yo... ay... - no sabía qué contestarle, estaba demasiado apenado para pensar en algo rápido. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta con mucha ansiedad, los golpes eran muy fuertes y seguidos.  
- ¡Abran niñas, sé que están ahí!  
- ¡Es el guardia! - gritaron todas al tiempo mientras seguían empujando la puerta para evitar que el señor la abriera.  
- Denme permiso chicas- dijo Michiru con esa sonrisa tierna que la caracteriza. Todas movieron la cabeza en negación - Por favor.  
-Está bien..... - dijeron todas dando un gran suspiro. La chica de cabello acuamarina abrió la puerta y el guardia se quedó boquiabierto al verla.  
-Gomen nasai, señorita Kaioh, es que estoy buscando a unas intrusas que se infiltraron en los camerinos sin permiso - dijo el guardia muy apenado agachando la cabeza -Pensé que tal vez se habían encerrado aquí.  
- Pues en realidad tiene razón, ellas están aquí, pero son mis invitadas, así que no hay necesidad de armar tanto alboroto.- la chica esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que el guardia quedó como ido.  
-Está bien, pero dígales que no vuelvan a hacerlo, primero deben esperar a que se les otorgue el permiso y los gafetes - le entregó las cosas a la violinista.  
- Si, gracias, yo se los doy - el guardia dio una reverencia y se marcho, después la chica cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a las otras seis que estaban paradas en un rincón todas apenadas - Dios, se pasan en verdad.  
-Perdón, no lo volvemos a hacer - dijeron al mismo tiempo y dieron algunas reverencias en agradecimiento.  
- Si, si, si - dijo Haruka sarcásticamente - Si no aprenden nunca - dijo tomando los gafetes en sus manos - Veamos - empezó a leer los nombres - Amy - le entregó uno a la chica de cabello corto y azul - Rei- se acercó una chica de cabello largo negro - Lita - se lo dio a la chica de cabello castaño con aretes de rosas - Minako - la chica de cabello rubio y gran moño se acercó dando unos saltitos.  
- Dime Mina, no seas sangrón.  
- Está bien- se rió ligeramente antes de mencionar el siguiente nombre - Cabeza de bombón- se acercó la chica rubia de grandes coletas. -Oye!! Por qué a mi si me dices apodo y a las demás las llamas por sus nombres?!- le hizo una gran cara de furia.  
- Perdón, la costumbre jeje...- le salió una gran gota de sudor en la frente al pobre muchacho que ya no sabía cómo componer su error. La chica regresó a su lugar echando chispas - Está bien, bueno, el último es de Rini- Se acercó a la niña y se lo dio. - Ya ves Serena tonta! A mi si me trata bien - le sacó la lengua a la otra chica quien no iba a aceptar tal agresión y le respondió con el mismo gesto infantil, así comenzó una clásica lucha de sacarse la lengua, de esas en las que nunca gana nadie. - ¿Niña a ti quién te invitó?- decía Serena mientras sacaba la lengua.  
- Michiru, ella es mi amiga - la otra respondía también con la lengua de fuera.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la casa con los gatos?  
- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa mejor TU con los gatos?  
- LOS GATOS!!!!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo y rápidamente Serena se quitó la mochila que traía en la espalda y abrió el cierre, rápidamente sacó un gato negro con una luna en la frente y con los ojos en espiral y la lengua de fuera, al mismo tiempo Mina hizo lo mismo pero sacó un gato blanco en el mismo estado. - ¿QUÉ LES PASA?!!!!- gritó la gatita negra muy indignada -Casi morimos asfixiados ahí.  
- Ya Luna, calma, no es para tanto, sólo fue un ratito - dijo Serena con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa gigantesca.  
- Si claro... como no eres gato y no te tienen que meter en maletas - respondió Luna sarcásticamente estirando su cuerpo, luego volteó a ver al otro gato blanco - Artemis está morado, pobrecito- el gatito seguía con los ojos en espiral y la lengua de fuera.  
- Discúlpanos Luna, es que con el alboroto del guardia se nos fue completamente el tiempo y no nos acordamos de ustedes- Amy trataba de disculparse.  
- Vaya, este gato no reacciona- Mina zangoloteaba al pobre Artemis quien seguía inconciente.  
- Déjame verlo - Michiru lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo. Rápidamente el gatito blanco despertó y se notaba feliz entre los brazos de la linda violinista.  
- ARTEMIS!!!- gritó Luna y el gatito blanco que agachó la cabeza, volteó a verla con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y se asustó al ver la cara de furia de la gatita.  
- Ay ay ay...- dijo asustado "ya me cayó el chahuistle" pensó al verla tan enojada.  
-Calma Luna, no te pongas celosa - dijo Michiru sonriendo - Yo ya tengo mi galán- volteó a ver a Haruka quien se puso de todos los colores y también rojo. -No estoy celosa, quién podría estar celosa con ese gato tan feo, ñango y cobarde- dijo toda indignada Luna mientras los ojos azules de Artemis se llenaban de lagrimitas y empezó a llorar todo desconsolado.  
- BBUUAAA!!!! Luna no me quiere!!! BBUUAAA!  
- Y me faltó chillón -AAAHH!!!! - El pobre Artemis estaba hecho un mar de llanto - ¿Por qué no me queres Lunita bonita? - ¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir?  
-BBUUAAA!!!!!- seguía llorando el pobre desconsolado mientras a todos les salían gigantescas gotas de sudor en sus frentes. -Por cierto Michiru, se supone que vas a tocar con otras dos chicas rusas, no es verdad- preguntó Rei después de que los gatitos se calmaron.  
-Es verdad, Yulia y Lena... aunque aún no las conozco.  
- Yo sí!!- dijo Mina sacando una revista de su mochila y mostrándoles a todos la foto de las dos chicas que aparecía en el artículo - Según esto son pareja y... -  
- Ey! Yo las acabo de ver en su camerino... y están bastante bien... ups!- Haruka se puso la mano sobre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Michiru le lanzó una mirada algo peligrosa y le dio un codazo en el estómago. - Perdón je- el pobre se sobaba el estómago por el golpe.  
- ¿Así que andas espiando chicas en otras habitaciones?- preguntó la violinista bastante molesta.  
-No, es que pensé que era el tuyo... y entonces entré... y ahí estaban.... y yo... y ayyy.....- el pobre se jaló el cuello de la playera tragando un poco de saliva, sabía que esto podía terminar bastante mal puesto que su novia era extremadamente celosa. La escena fue interrumpida por unos toquidos en la puerta.  
-Señorita Kaioh, a escena en un minuto, el show comienza en cinco.  
-Si ya voy- respondió la chica corriendo hacia donde estaba su violín.  
-Este.... mejor nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros lugares para no perdernos el espectáculo, vamos chicas, nos aguardan nuestros lugares de primera fila, caminen, apúrense- el chico rubio empezó a empujar a las chicas a la puerta. - Haruka! Esta discusión aún no termina... - antes de que continuara, el joven le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió detrás de las otras chicas.  
- ¡Suerte! Aunque no la necesites- desapareció por la puerta dejando a la chica boquiabierta y sin saber qué hacer.  
- Dios Haruka, no cambias- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y volteó nuevamente al estuche, lo cerró, tomó el violín entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

2004


	3. Concierto Simultáneo 3

Capítulo 3

Tras bambalinas se encontraba un par de chicas viendo el escenario ansiosas junto a su representante.  
-Hola, buenas noches, ustedes deben ser Yulia y Lena- las chicas escucharon una linda voz y voltearon para encontrar a una chica de cabello acuamarina que cargaba un violín parada junto a ellos. Yulia no pudo discimular su sorpresa y se quedó boquiabierta al verla, cuando reaccionó, sacudió un poco la cabeza y se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa seductora. -Yo soy Yulia Volkova - tomó la mano de la chica de cabellos acuamarina y le dio un beso -Tu debes ser Michiru Kaioh - le sonrió -no me imaginaba que fueras una chica tan hermosa. -Gracias- respondió Michiru un poco sonrojada -Efectivamente yo soy Michiru Kaioh y voy a acompañarlas en su concierto- la chica sonrió tan dulcemente que la pelinegra quedó como ida, cosa que su novia notó inmediatamente.  
-Yo soy Lena Katina - dijo la pelirroja parándose frente a Yulia, quien seguía babeando, y extendió su mano a la violinista -Mucho gusto- respondió Michiru tomando la mano de la otra chica, quien la apretó con un poco de fuerza y dando una sonrisa retadora. Yulia se percató de la actitud de su novia y tragó saliba, ya que sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, mucho menos para ella. Michiru sonrió confidente. Se soltaron las manos y Yulia limpió su garganta para interrumpir el incómodo silencio que se había producido por su culpa. -Este... creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para salir al escenario- dijo la pelinegra tomando a su novia de la mano y salieron corriendo. Michiru rio ligeramente.  
-Discúlpelas señorita Kaioh, aún son unas niñas- dijo el señor que estaba acompañándolas.  
-No se preocupe Iván, estoy acostumbrada a las niñas, mis amigas son como ellas - respondió amablemente la violinista -Será mejor que también tome mi lugar, no queremos hacer aguardar al público- dio una ligera reverencia e Iván asintió con la cabeza, después la chica se dirigió a su lugar junto al par de cantantes.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba sentado en una de las filas de adelante acompañado de una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos marrón y una niña de cabello negro y ojos púrpura. Estaban apartando sies lugares que en unos momentos serían ocupados.  
-En serio que les voy a poner un guardia junto a ustedes para que se esten quietas- escucharon la voz conocida de un joven y vieron que llegaron seis chicas a sentarse en sus lugares con grandes gotas de sudor y un semblante oscurecido.  
-¡Papá Haruka!- dijo la niña de cabello negro muy emocionada levantándose y arrojándose a los brazos del joven quien la cargó. Después la niña volteó a ver a las chicas que se sentaban todas apenadas. -¿Ahora qué hicieron?  
-Lo mismo de siempre... meterse en problemas- respondió el joven viendo a las chicas con una mirada retadora.  
-Ya no nos regañes Haruka, ya entendimos - dijo la chica rubia con un par de chonguitos.  
-Tu eres la que menos debe de hablar Serena tonta- dijo una niña de cabello rosa -Por tu culpa el guardia se enojó y nos comenzó a perseguir.  
-¿a sí?- dijo Serena -pues nadie te dio permiso para que fueras con nosotras, Rini- la rubia le sacó la lengua a la niña quien le respondió de la misma forma.  
-Darien, controla a tu fiera, digo, tu novia- dijo Rini dirijiéndose al joven pelinegro a quien le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente. -¡¿FIERA?!- Serena se enojó y le jaló los cachetes a Rini lo más que pudo. La niña en venganza hizo lo mismo mientras sus amigos veían sin saber qué hacer.  
-¡Ya tranquilas las dos!- el joven de cabello negro las separó viéndolas muy enojado. Las chicas se sentaron agachando la mirada y sobándose las mejillas.  
-Lo sentimos Darien- dijeron al mismo tiempo casi en un susurro agachando la mirada. -Bueno niñas, aquí las dejo- las niñas vieron extrañadas a Haruka quien se despidió agitando la mano. -¿No vas a ver la función?- preguntó Amy -¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lita -¿Te vas a fugar con otra chica?- preguntó Mina, todos la voltearon a ver.  
-¡¡¡MINA!!!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo regañando a la chica.  
-Oh... podría ser... yo sólo preguntaba...- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Pregunta 1:si voy a ver la función, pregunta 2: voy tras bambalinas, pregunta 3: NO voy a fugarme con nadie- respondió Haruka.  
-¡Llévanos!- dijo emocionada Serena levantándose de su asiento y brincando -¿Si, si, si?- se colgó del brazo del joven y le puso ojitos tiernos, como de gatito. Una gota de sudor gigante apareció en la frente del joven.  
-Serena, estás loca. Tu eres la última que debería de estar pidiendo eso- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos. La rubia de los chonguitos volteó a ver a su amiga molesta.  
-Estas celosa porque a ti no te va a llevar- dijo Serena sacándole la lengua a su amiga.  
-¿A si?- dijo la chica respondiendo el ataque de la misma forma, sacando la lengua. Todos negaron con la cabeza como diciendo "Dios, dame paciencia". -Chicas, acaban de responderse- dijo Haruka -No puedo llevarlas a todas, son demasiado complicadas. Allá atrás hay mucho trabajo, mucha gente apurada, y quienes están de espectadores tienen que guardar compostura, algo que ustedes no saben ni como se escribe.  
-C-O-M-P-O-S-T-U-R-A- dijo Mina levantando una mano - Yo si sé como se escribe- dijo la rubia muy orgullosa -¿ahora si me llevas?- preguntó abriendo y cerrando sus párpados muy rápidamente tratando de verse tierna. Haruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Con ustedes no se puede- Haruka colocó a la niña que cargaba en el suelo y la tomó de la mano -Darien, Setsuna, se las encargo, por favor que no se metan en problemas- dijo alejándose con la niña. -¿Y por qué lleva a Hotaru?- preguntó Mina señalando al par que se alejaba.  
-Porque ella es una niña muy bien portada- Respondió Amy con una sonrisa -Y seguramente quiere ver a su mamá de cerca- completó Lita. -¿Y por qué no va Setsuna? ella también se porta bien- dijo Mina cruzando los brazos.  
-Porque alguien tiene que ayudar a Darien a controlarte- dijo Rei con una sonrisa malévola. La rubia le devolvió una mirada de "Ja! qué graciosa".

Enero 2005 


	4. Concierto Simultáneo 4

Capítulo 4 

El lugar de pronto se oscureció, el telón se abrió lentamente y una gran nube blanca cubrió el escenario. Las luces empezaron a bailar por todo el lugar por algunos segundos, como si buscaran algo o a alguien dentro del público. De pronto se coordinaron para dirigirse al escenario donde había una plataforma alta de donde súbitamente aparecieron dos figuras. El humo se discipó y dos chicas se pudieron distinguir en lo alto. La música empezó y la gente gritó al reconocer la melodía como el primer éxito del grupo: "All the things she said". Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada rápida, después llevaron a su rostro los micrófonos que tenían en las manos y comenzaron a cantar.

"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough"

La chica de cabello negro tomó de la mano a su compañera y empezó a bajar las escaleras seguida de ella, cantando.

"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?"

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras fue el turno de la pelirroja para cantar. Se pararon frente a frente y se vieron fijamente.

"I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free"

Se separaron y empezaron a caminar por el escenario.

"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough Se acercaron nuevamente y la pelirroja cantó el final del coro con gran sentimiento.  
This is not enough"

Se escuchó un coro que se perdía con la música mientras las chicas se abrazaban.

"All the things she said All the things she said"

De pronto se apagaron las luces, otra nube de humo llenó el escenario y un reflector se dirigió a lo alto de la plataforma donde había una figura parada con un violín en la mano. El solo de la canción comenzó y el violín interpretaba la melodía armoniosamente. El público comenzó a gritar al reconocer a la violinista, especialmente un grupo de chicas en las primeras filas quienes saltaban emocionadas. Las cantantes voltearon a verse sonriendo y se dieron un beso rápido. Después se tomaron de las manos y la pelinegra comenzó a cantar.

"And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame"

Tocó el turno de la pelirroja para terminar la estrofa. Su compañera soltó su mano y se acercó al público.

"When they stop and stare - don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head"

La pelinegra volteó a ver a su compañera y se acercó para juntar cantar nuevamente el coro.

"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough"

"All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said..."

El violín armonizaba perfectamente con la guitarra eléctrica y la batería. La violinista había hecho suya la melodía aunque apenas la había ensayado unas cuantas ocasiones. La chica pelirroja tomó el micrófono con las dos manos y cantó viendo al público.

"Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind"

La pelinegra vió a su compañera, después volteó a ver al público y comenzó a cantar la siguiente parte. Como el público empezó a corear la canción extendió el micrófono hacia él para animarlos a cantar más fuerte.

"Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?"

Satisfechas las chicas voltearon a verse, se tomaron de las manos y cantaron juntas el final de la canción.

"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said..."

La canción terminó y el público rugió emocionado. El par de chicas rusas saludaron a la gente agitando fuertemente los brazos. La chica del violín dibujó una gran sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para agradecer los aplausos. Después bajó de la plataforma y se paró junto a las chicas.  
-Konnichiwa minna san!- dijo la chica de cabello acuamarina. El público rugió y las cantantes voltearon a verse sorprendidas porque no sabían ni qué rayos había dicho la joven junto a ellas, así que se encogieron de brazos y se dirigieron al público.  
-¡Hola Tokio!- gritó emocionada la pelinegra -¡Nos da mucho gusto estar aquí!- después volteó a ver a la violinista -sobretodo estando acompañadas de tan talentosa y hermosa artista- dijo sonriéndole a la chica de cabello acuamarina quien no disimuló mucho su asombro y se sonrojó un poco. -Yulia...- escuchó una voz detrás de ella con un tono un tanto amenazador. Volteó y vió a su novia con una cara de pocos amigos. Sólo le quedó reir nerviosamente al haber sido atrapada.  
-Mejor continuemos con el espectáculo- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Michiru rió ligeramente ante la cómica escena. El escenario volvió a tornarse oscuro, una nube de humo blanco lo cubrió y una luz se posó sobre la violinista quien comenzó con un solo tranquilo. Después, otra luz se prendió iluminando a la chica pelirroja.

"How did we ever go this far You touched my hand and start the car And for the first time in my life, I am crying Are we in space do we we belong Some place where noone calls it wrong And like the stars who burn away the miles"

Haruka veía atentamente a las chicas en el escenario, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar la hermosa melodía del violín que su novia interpretaba en el solo. A su lado estaba la niña de cabello negro tomándolo de la mano quien también tenía una gran sonrisa.  
-Mamá Michiru se ve hermosa, verdad- dijo la niña volteando a ver al joven, esperando su respuesta.  
-Si, como siempre- respondió Haruka sin despegar los ojos de la violinista. De pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien. "El viento cambió" pensó cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión de concentración y seriedad. La violinista en el escenario también sintió algo extraño y volteó a ver al joven. Intercambiaron una mirada con la cual se dieron a entender que debían de estar atentos. Terminó el solo y la pelinegra se preparó para cantar, el escenario se iluminó y la chica se paró hasta delante para empezar a cantar. Haruka sintió que debía voltear hacia arriba y vio un reflector tambaleándose.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Haruka corriendo hacia el escenario. Abrazó a la pelinegra y la quitó del lugar donde caía el reflector. Ambos cayeron a un lado, el joven procuró amortiguar la caída de la chica. La gente empezó a gritar y corrió para las salidas lo más rápido que pudo, humo y chispas empezaron a salir del cable de donde se soltó el reflector.  
-¿Estás bien niña?- preguntó Haruka preocupado y examinando que la chica no estuviera lastimada. Yulia sacudió un poco la cabeza para volver en sí y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de pupilas azules llenas de preocupación. Una mano se extendió para ayudarla a parar y cuando reaccionó de quien era se levantó inmediatamente.  
-¡ES EL GUAPOTE!- gritó la pelinegra toda emocionada y se colgó de su cuello. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven. -¿Están bien?- corrió la violinista hacia el par. Tras de ella iba la pelirroja.  
-Al parecer no pasó a mucho- dijo Haruka viendo la expresión de preocupación de la violinista. -Creo que Yulia está muuuuuy bien - dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos haciendo notar que su novia estaba colgada del cuello de un joven apuesto cuando debería de estar en shock o esquizofrénica porque estuvo a punto de morir. Yulia soltó a Haruka -Je, je- rio nerviosamente -sólo estaba jugando Lena preciosa- dijo tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas -además no fue para tanto.  
-¡¿No fue para tanto?!- dijo la pelirroja toda alterada -¿qué no viste que un reflector iba a caerte encima de la cabezota hueca que tienes?- dijo la chica señalando hacie el escenario.  
-¿Ah?- la pelinegra no había entendido bien esa parte y vio a la dirección que su novia le señalaba. Cuando vio el reflector incrustado en el piso donde hacía escasos segundos ella estaba parada, lista para cantar, se puso tan pálida que podía competir con un fantasma -Creo que no me siento bien- dijo medio tambaleándose. Cuando iba a apoyarse en su novia, ésta se quitó y la chica dio un gran asotón en el suelo. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y se empezó a sobar el rostro.  
-Ay, ay, ay... mi carita otra vez- dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojitos azules.  
-Te lo mereces... como siempre- dijo la pelirroja ofendida. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que había subido al escenario junto con un escuadrón de niñas preocupadas y asustadas.  
-Darien, chicas- dijo la violinista al reconocerlos y se acercó a ellos. -Esto es muy extraño, parece que se soltó este reflector- dijo Haruka acercándose a lo que quedaba del aparato. -Pero no puede ser posible que haya sido un accidente, estos ingenieros son expertos.  
-Ay, ay, ay... sea lo que sea, me iba a aplastar- dijo Yulia levantándose y aún sobándose la mandíbula -A este paso me quedaré sin dientes a los 20 -¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó una chica rubia de gran moño muy emocionada.  
-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- preguntó otra de cabello negro largo.  
-¡Son ellas!- dijo la niña señalando a las cantantes -¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡estamos con Tatu!- las chicas voltearon a verse unas a otras y corrieron a donde estaban las cantantes rusas con plumas y libretas. -¿Me pregunto de dónde sacaron esas plumas y esas libretas?- dijo Darien mientras aparecían gotas de sudor en las frentes de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

De pronto se apagaron las luces y escucharon una fuerte risa maquiavélica. Todos, con excepción de las chicas rusas, se pusieron en pose de defensa. Las cantantes no entendían que ocurría. -Nos volvemos a encontrar Sailorscouts- Se escuchó una voz de mujer proveniente de una de las vigas donde se sostenían las luces. Se prendieron unos reflectores dirigidos a la dueña de la voz, todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y no pudieron evitar demostrar una gran sorpresa en su rostro. Las cantantes voltearon a verse sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.  
-No puede ser... pensé que estaba muerta- dijo Michiru no creyendo sus ojos. Las chicas rusas voltearon a verse.  
-¿Mue... muerta?!- dijo Yulia tragando saliba, abrazó a Lena y, como Scooby Doo, se lanzó a los brazos de su novia para que la cargara. -Yulia... pesas ... mucho...- dijo la pelirroja tratando de aguantar a su novia quien no dejaba de temblar. -Ella dijo que estaba muerta, eso quiere decir que es un ... un... fantasma!  
-¡Por Dios! los fantasmas no existen Yulia, dijo "pensé que estaba muerta", no "estaba muerta y resucitó"- dijo Lena sarcásticamente. -¡YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS!- gritó la extraña mujer que sostenía un aparato muy extraño, como una aspiradora en la espalda y un tubo en la mano. Las chicas cerraron la boca e hicieron como si cerraran un zipper en su boca. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó demandante Haruka a la mujer quien lo veía con una sonrisa malévola.  
-¿Venganza te suena familiar? Uranus...- dijo la mujer en un tono peligroso. -JAJAJA!!! Es la hora de la revancha de la mejor de las cinco brujas: Eudial....- rio la mujer maquiavélicamente mientras encendía su extraño aparato y una gran llamarada se dirigía al escenario.

Domingo 16 de enero de 2005


End file.
